This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study was designed as a PK/PD study in chimpanzees for a novel immune modulator that is expected to induce an innate immune response including IFN. The drug is being developed for chronic viral infections including HBV and HCV. The compound has been tested for safety and induction of the innate immune response in cynomolgus monkeys and marmosets. Prior to progressing to clinical trials, dose escalating studies need to be conducted in chimpanzees to find a safe dose with the appropriate level of induction of the innate immune response. Four rounds of dosing were conducted using oral dosing in four chimpanzees. In each round, the animals were given a single oral dose by gavage. Blood samples were taken at several times and evaluated for induction of innate immune transcripts in PBMC and the liver and for cytokine levels in the serum. The animals were monitored closely for adverse events including complete blood counts and blood chemistries.